Losing Me
by beautyattempt
Summary: Bella Swan has known about the Cullen's for a long time now, but has never met Carlisle long time partner; Edward. Bella meets Edward and sparks fly. What happens when Edward long time ex finds out about them? Will Edward and Bella be together? ExB Mlatr
1. Just What I Needed

**Please bear with me. I'm just shooting here.**

**Thanks- My beautiful beta MissStud! i joe you to the ends of the Earth! **

* * *

Losing Me

_Bella is a hopeless romantic. Reading romance novels waiting for her prince to finally come true. What happens when she meets Edward, her prince? Bella tries to get him to notice her. Her best friend Alice helps her. Will Edward and Bella be together?_

Finally, I finished _Wruthing Heights_ for the tenth time, and it gets better every time. When I read it, I always wait for my knight to pop out of the damn book and take me away, but that never happens. No matter how hard I try. But I guess happily ever after doesn't happen to everyone.

Well except for Alice of course. She has her knight, Jasper. He really is something though. They are like _meant_ for each other, it's kind of scary. Alice is like a teenager, but a child at heart, always full of spunk and what not. Jasper is super calm and doesn't seem to mind. That girl drives me off the wall sometimes though, with her shopping and Bella Barbie.

Ugh, I've never told her this, but I kind of enjoy her little dress up. When she is done with me I look like someone out of _Vogue, _it's unnatural. She has a talent and she wastes it on me. She tells me all the time that I'm beautiful and that this school year all the boys are going to drool when they see me. I hope she's right.

Alice gave me a whole wardrobe change and everything. Cut my hair, taught me to put make-up on, and clothes, boy oh boy, do I have clothes. I just hope she's right. I'm waiting for the right guy to sweep me off my feet.

When I look at Alice and Jasper, the way they look at each other, it makes my heart ache for something like they have. It's truly adorable.

I sighed and set my book on my nightstand, switching off my lamp. I rolled over trying to get comfortable, and then pondered what my first day at high school would be like. Being a junior and all, I know what it's like, but this is junior year. Everything happens this year.

At least I hope it does for me. Sleep enveloped me in a matter of minutes, and I dreamt of the man that would hold me in his loving arms.

--

I awoke with the wind and rain pounding against the window in my room. I sat up, yawned, and looked at the clock. It was almost eight! I was going to be late for my first day. I jumped out of bed, took a quick shower, and brushed my teeth.

I dried my hair and straightened it—Alice said to—and put on clothes. I ran down the step tripping on the last two. I grabbed a granola bar and went to the truck.

Jamming my keys into the ignition, I tried to start it. That stupid truck would not start! It bogged and backfired, but didn't turn on. I banged my head on the steering wheel.

"This is so not happening" I muttered. A tap on my window made me jump all the way over to the passenger seat, and scream; by the way.

I saw an overly excited Alice outside of my window jumping like a rabbit. Did I forget to mention that Alice and Jasper are vampires? Well there you have it. Their families have been for centuries. And those two happen to come across each other. **(A.N: Everyone else knows the details, so do I have to explain?)**

Reaching over to unlock the door she pounced inside.

"Bella! You look awful!" I snorted at her remark; she could be a mean little vixen.

"Sorry Alice, I woke up a little late and didn't have time. You're even lucky I did my hair. I was going to forget about it. But I thought of you." I smiled warmly at her, and she melted. My smiles are her weaknesses. She grasped me in an embrace,

"Aw, Bella you're too thoughtful. But really I have to get you in something better." She stated and dragged me out of the truck and in one swift motion, I was back in my room, starting all over again.

When she was done with me I was in a black collared shirt with white polka-dots, slightly ruffled. Black fitted pants clung low on my hips. Black pointed boots accompanied the outfit. My hair was half up and down, ringlets falling on my shoulders.

"Whoa, Alice" I breathed. She was jumping up and down and squealing in delight.

"I knew you'd love it." I snorted at that. Of course she new, she probably had a vision.

"Oh, I know the perfect thing to top this dessert up." She winked at me and was gone. I sighed; I wanted to be like her. She was everything and more that I wanted to be. I hated the fact that I was a stupid human. I just wanted to be a vam—

"Found it!" Alice sang as she glided over to me carrying something long and black in her hands. I eye-balled it, a coat?

"No, silly, a trench coat." She said as if she had read my mind. I smiled and took it out of her hands to put it on.

The creature I saw in front of me was not Isabella Marie Swan. This creature screamed 'Hey, look at me, I'm beautiful' while the normal me…didn't. I contemplated weather or not go to school today.

"Oh, you're going to school, missy!" Alice exclaimed as she dragged me out of the house and into the backseat of her Porsche. Jasper was currently occupying the passenger seat.

"Hey Jazz," I said

"Hello Bella, how are you this morning?" Jasper and I are good friends, well good enough to have laughs and all. He has known me since the beginning of high school. I don't know what I would have done without him. He always kept me calm, and he was always the person I wanted to talk to when I had a problem. He was there for me when I needed him. He's like the brother I never had—well except Emmett of course. But I hadn't seen Emmett in a while. So me and Jasper have gotton closer.

"Oh, you know," I said and winked at him, he just chuckled. I looked out the window, green was rushing by and now and then color would pop out. I sighed and looked at Alice and Jasper. I noticed they were having a conversation in shushed murmurs.

"Hey! Just because I'm human doesn't mean you can have conversations without me!" I exclaimed. They both laughed and nodded. They didn't say anything for a moment, until Alice spoke,

"Bella, you're going to be happy when I tell you this,"

"Emmett and Rosalie are visiting!" Jasper finished for her. I squealed and jumped up and down. Well, that was awkward. I've never done that before, I felt like Alice.

"Oh, really! When do I get to see them?"

"After school, they wanted to come down and visit their favorite human." Alice smiled and continued driving.

"Also, one of Carlisle's good friends is coming to," Jasper said. I gave him a questioning look, wondering who it was.

"What's his name?" Alice and Jasper exchanged looks, and then smiled.

"Edward."

**Yay! I loved the ending. Make me warm inside : Reveiws are lovly. **


	2. Hello Beautiful

Chapter 2

"Edward? Well that's a nice name." I said, trying to make a conversation about this _Edward_. It was a nice name. It sounded like a man who knew a thing or two. Almost musical too. I started to get giddy; I couldn't wait until after school I got to meet this _Edward._

"Oh yeah! Bella also you don't have to wait until after school to meet him. Isn't that wonderful?" I scrunched my face up; we're not meeting him after school? Alice giggled at my face, and Jasper rolled his eyes

"Stop getting her confused Alice. You're going to drive the girl mad." Jasper said. I smiled at him, and turned my attention back to the jumping pixie.

"Alright, Edward's going to attend our school for the rest of the year!" she squealed the last part, "Speak of the devil! Edward, get over here!" I turned around to see the most beautiful man I have ever laid my eyes on, strutting towards us. I couldn't help it, my jaw dropped. His bronze hair caught my attention immediately. It was tousled in the best way, like he just got out of bed, but casually sexy. My eyes traveled further down to the most stunning liquid topaz eyes. They were mesmerizing. His facial features looked as if a god sculpted it. He was wearing a sweater and jeans that hugged him in all the right places. I could see the outline of his abs, and arms. Oh, were they beautiful.

"Close your mouth Bella," Jasper whispered to me, and I immediately closed it, and silently thanked him. Alice ran up—actually skipped—and embraced Edward in a tight hug that would have crushed any regular human. Jasper shook Edward's hand like a gentleman. They were exchanging words, so I decided to slip away to get my schedule. I was also trying to avoid contact with any of them especially _Edward._

I was about half way there, when I felt someone grab me and drag me in the other direction

"I don't think so!" Alice said teasingly. I huffed and let her drag me back. Ok Bells, you have this, just act natural. And for the love of god don't trip! I thought to myself. I looked down at my boots and walked, trying hard to avoid the topaz eyes that were looking intently at me, and concentrated on not making a fool out of myself.

"Edward, this is Bella Swan, she has known about us for quite awhile." Alice was glowing. I looked up and waved my hand

"Hello," I said and felt the heat rise up in my cheeks, and looked down again. Crap. He extended his hand, and I reluctantly took it. It was cold as any vampire. But it was different, somewhat softer and 

it seat tingles up and down my arm as we shook. He must have noticed it to by the look on his face, but soon he smiled.

"I'm Edward, I've heard a lot about you, Bella." _Bella. _My name flowed off his lips like a mantra. I looked up and smiled. His face looked pained like he was trying to concentrate on something.

"Uh…um, Edward. Are you ok?" I asked. He just shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Then it hit me. My blood.

From what I remember, Alice told me it took Jasper a while to get used to my blood. She said my blood was like chocolate to vampires. It was rich and satisfying. There is only a few people's blood that is like mine. From the looks Edward was making, my blood was the reason that had him looking so pained.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." He said to me, and looked at Alice. It looked like they were having a conversation with their eyes. I looked at Jasper for help, and he motioned his head to the school. I followed him.

"Jasper, was it my blood that had Edward like that?"

"Yes, your blood is very powerful Bella." He said as we walked in the school.

"Oh, I see. Well what's the deal with him and Alice? They looked like they were trying to talk to each other." I questioned. Jasper stopped outside of the administration office and turned to me.

"Well, you see, Bella," he paused looking for the right word, "Edward can mind read. So what you're thinking now, Edward is more than likely hearing it." Jasper laughed, probably at my shocked expression. What if Edward was reading my mind and heard me say how attractive he was. My breathing picked up, I had a lump in my throat, and I felt my check grow warm. I looked down and let my hair fall in my face.

"Don't worry bout it Bella, I'm sure whatever you were thinking, was not that bad," _Yeah, if you only knew,_ "Plus, you didn't know." I looked up to see Jasper's bright smile. A smile spread across my face as well.

"Well, no more of this chatting, lets get our schedules." I insisted, and grabbed the handle on the door and swung it open. Jasper reached out and held to for me.

"Welcome to hell," Jasper breathed, and I nodded in agreement.

This was going to be a long year.


	3. Above the Clouds

**hey guys, sorry about tha last chapter, extemely short. i was like 'whoa!! thats short' i feel bad i kina of you hanging. im sorry! Im happy, ive got reveiws! go me! so this one is long i guess..or whatever. If you get confused just reviw and ill answer. Because apparently to my beta it was confusing?? lol but ill let you guy decide ;**

**BTW! Read my beta MissStud stories, their super fly.**

**Disclamier: Dont own.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Jasper and I both retrieved our schedules—including Alice's and Edward's. We exchanged papers and looked at what classes we had together. Apparently Edward was in most of my classes already.

Except for two.

I mentally screamed to myself. How was I supposed to survive this year with a _god_ in half my classes? I had one class with the whole gang. At least Alice would be there.

Once we arrived at the car Edward and Alice were ready to head in. I walked to the Porsche to grab my backpack, but Edward spoke up.

"Bella," I turned around to see Edward's broad grin and two backpacks hanging off of one muscular shoulder.

"Looking for something?" he teased. I felt the top of my mouth rise into a smirk.

"Well, I believe I am Edward. You know, I'm just curious, but exactly _how_ many times have you gone to high school?" I said. Proud of my confidence, I raised an eyebrow and walked up to him to retrieve my pack. Edward only laughed and grinned.

"I like you Bella." He said and handed me my pack and offered his arm, I willingly took it.

I didn't understand why he was so attractive to me. He acted like we had known each other for years. It was a wonderful feeling, but I couldn't stop thinking how awkward it was. I hated my mind sometimes...well pretty much all the time. But whatever. I mean, I find this wonderful gentleman, and I feel awkward around him, nice Bella.

We all went our separate ways to our first class. I noticed Edward was following me. Was he stalking me? I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips at the thought. I wondered if Edward heard the thought. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to stifle the laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" He asked. I stopped and turned around to face him. My eyebrows knitted together.

"Can't you hear my thoughts?" I questioned curiously.

"Well, no. I can't hear yours. It's odd and frustrating!" He was cute when he was confused. His nose wrinkled up, his eyebrows came together, and his lips pursed. I smiled and another laugh broke through my lips. Curse my uncontrolled laughing. I clapped my hand on my mouth, turned around, and ran to class with Edward on my tail.

--

The next classes dragged on and on. Edward was in two of them. He kept me company, mostly passing notes, and I noticed he would steal glances at me. I probably had the goofiest smile on my face. I felt like a little girl all over again. I was brought out of my thoughts by a ball of energy hugging me.

"How were your classes Bel—Why are you smiling like that?" she asked me once we sat down for lunch. She and Jasper sat next to each other with me and Edward across from them. They all had a tray of food—that they wouldn't even eat. I didn't answer and started to eat my food.

I was half way done eating my yogurt when I noticed Alice and Jasper had disappeared and Edward was staring at me. I set my food done and rest my elbow on the table, and looked back at him.

"What are you looking at?" I insisted. His eyes were a golden topaz and they were searching my face, making my cheeks warm up. I looked down, letting my hair fall across face. I felt cold fingers put my hair behind my ear, and brush up my cheek. Edwards cold touch help cool my face down, but I'm sure my red color was still plastered on it.

His finger trailed from my temple to my chin and lifted it up to meet his penetrating gaze. I saw that he was closer to me than he was before. He started to lean into my face, _Oh, my god Bella he's going to kiss you! Ok, close your eyes, and part your mouth. Never bet against what Alice told you!_ I thought to myself. I involuntarily closed my eyes and parted my lips, waiting for cold ones to collide with them.

Edward's cool breath fanned out on my face, almost making me faint at his scent. His lips barley brushed mine when thunder boomed outside. This caused me to squeal and jump into Edward's lap. My arms clung to his torso, while my face buried itself in the crook of his neck.

Arms soon then snaked around my body and squeezed me to him. I sighed in content and soon relaxed and wiggled in Edward's embrace to find comfort. But what I didn't expect was a low growl rumble through his chest. This brought me out of my day dream and I gasped as I remembered Edward and I had just met today, and, here I was, sitting in his lap. I mentally cursed myself and jumped out of his lap mumbling an excuse to leave him.

I half ran out of the cafeteria, leaving a confused and heartbreaking Edward alone. Where was Alice when I needed her? I needed to talk to her about what had happened.

Just as I was about to find a missing Alice, the bell rang and students bursted into the halls and to their lockers to get their books for their next classes.

I remembered that I had left my pack in the cafeteria…where Edward was. Crap. I maneuvered my way around the crowd trying to get to the doors. I felt something cold grab my hand and pull me into an empty room.

About to yelp in surprise, I tried to catch a glimpse of my trapper, but the person's hands went to my mouth to muffle my squeal. _Bella calm down, the hands are cold! So it has to be Alice, no it's like a man. Jasper? No. Crap! Edward. Oh great. _I thought to myself.

Relaxing as I waited for Edward to remove his hand from my face, I glanced around the room and noticed the only light that was shone was from the little window on the door. The rest was dark. It must have been a biology room, since it didn't have windows.

After a while the noises in the hall slowly faded away and Edward removed his hand, and pulled me toward him. I gasped as my hands rested on his rock hard chest. I looked up and met his gaze. In the dark his topaz eye literally glowed. It was gorgeous. My cheeks—as if on cue—began to warm up again.

"Edward I'm sorr—" I started to form a sorry about earlier in the cafeteria but I was cut off by his soft, cold, and hard lips pushing on mine. The sensation sent shivers through my body, and my hands tangled through his hair automatically. His went to the back of my neck to support me, and his other on the small of my back—pulling me closer to him.

We kissed for what seemed like ages, but all too soon he pulled away, panting from the overwhelming passion that was put in the kiss. His hand caressed my cheek in the sweetest way anyone ever could, and I leaned into his touch and sighed. "Bella, I-I, think I'm falling for you." Edward said breathlessly.

At that moment I wondered if it was possible for my heart to burst from my chest. I was pretty sure that it could. It was racing at a speed that should be illegal, and it was painful. _Shit!_ I thought to myself. That was unexpected, but I was really confused. Was Edward really falling for me? It's only been a day, hell! It's been like half a day! Oh! He's waiting for a response…come on Bella, anything!

"W-whaaaat?" I managed to stammer out intelligently. Smooth Bella. He chuckled and began again to caress my cheek.

"You're cute when you are confused." He unconsciously repeated what I had thought about him in the hallway this morning. I looked away, and laughed at the thought.

"I know we have only known each other for about oh, four hours, but I still think I am falling for you. As crazy as it seems, you make me feel like I actually have a fully beating heart in my chest. Bella, I know you probably think this is going fast, but I swear you're so tempting. I can't seem to take my hands off of you. I'm going to have a talk with Alice," he chuckled at the last part. That was the sweetest thing anybody had ever told me; it made me want to replay it again and again.

"Oh, Edward," I sighed and pulled his face to mine once again for a loving kiss.

**cue aw! ok guys..whaddya think? am i rushing? well you reveiw and tell me what you think.**

**also i think im going to share my story with my beta. so i think she is going to write my next chapter. Which! btw is in EPOV!! whoop!! its his reation to Bella, and trust me he wants her. lol. so if my witing is different is because im sharing. dont be mad. im sure she'll be better at writing than me. But the plot and everything about the story is moiii! **

**Reveiw, por favor.**

**I love you all!**


	4. Actions not Words

_hey guys sorry for the late update been busy. well here is EPOV chapter and my beta MissStud a.k.aCristina wrote it. _

_this is going to explain his reaction to meeting the bea-u-tiful Bella._

_and i know everyone reveiwed saying that they are going too fast but im fixing it...trust me._

_the rath of shelby will be unleashed...mwhahahaha!! ahem well without much further ado._

--

**(A:N)This is the beautiful Beta Cristina doing the chappy because she can! Mwahaha! lol ok just read it. He's a little OOC near the end but its a funny OOC. hehe****  
****Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, duh.**

Damn that Alice. Cheeky little devil. Why didn't she tell me the girl I was meeting had blood that smelled like chocolate. How it sang to me like a songbird in the morning, beckoned me like a lady does her husband. Ah hell. I was in too deep and I hadn't even talked to her.

"Hello." Her voice was beautiful and her breath smelled like ripe strawberries, red as blood. Stop it, Edward! You can't have her blood! I glanced at her and my breath caught. Dark, wavy hair fell down her face and shoulders. Her sparkling brown eyes shown with a gentle glint. Her pale rose lips formed into a timid smile, transforming her solemn pale face to one of happiness. She put her hand out.

"I'm Bella."

"Hello," I said as I slipped my hand into hers. It was small and smooth, soft and cool. I smiled and pulled my free hand through my hair. God, she was gorgeous. And she was in most of my classes as I found out later. Well, crap! How was I supposed to survive with a _goddess _in half of my classes.

(**A/N: Yeah, you guys get the rest. Now this is set right before the kiss.)**

I sat, confused, in the cafeteria. What just happened? I mentally reviewed the past events. She got scared, jumped in my lap, and then ran away. The sad thing was, I liked her in my lap. I was frowning at the table when my eyes spotted her backpack. Suddenly I smiled, struck by an ingenious idea. Chuckling, I grabbed her backpack, walked out of the cafeteria, and slipped into an empty classroom. There I sat, waiting patiently for the owner of the backpack. My eyes narrowed as I spotted a dark head that looked very much like hers. Snaking my hand out of the door, I grabbed hers and pulled her in, quickly putting the hand on her mouth to muffle the inevitable squeal. (What can I say, I know girls.) She relaxed against me patiently. I slowly lowered my hands and she turned around and gasped.

"Edward, I'm sorr—" I took my chance and kissed her. Well, damn that surprised even me. I was even more shocked when she started kissing me back. After a _long_ while, not that I was complaining, I broke apart to let her breath. I may not need to but she certainly did.

I should tell her what I'd been feeling since I met her. But what if she didn't feel the same way? Yes guys, vampires get the same insecurities normal teenage guys feel. You happy to know that? 'Cause I'm not. Oh well, I should just tell her anyway.

"Bella, I-I think I'm falling for you." Curse my stuttering tongue. I waited for her to say something. Oh God, she wasn't saying anything. Speak woman, speak!

"W-whaaaat?" Wow, that sounded um...intelligent, but at least she spoke. I sniggered.

"You're so cute when you're confused." For some reason she laughed at that. I loved her laugh. It was almost as musical playing the piano. Suddenly I realized something else. "I know we have only known each other for about oh, four hours, but I still think I am falling for you. As crazy as it seems, you make me feel like I actually have a fully beating heart in my chest. Bella, I know you probably think this is going fast, but I swear you're so tempting. I can't seem to take my hands off of you. I'm going to have a talk with Alice," I chuckled at the last part, but it was _so _right. Right then, I heard her sigh.

"Oh, Edward." And she grabbed my face and pulled me in for another kiss. Sweeeet. Her soft lips touched mine and the smell of her blood almost overwhelmed. After a few short seconds I had to pull away or else I would have lost control.

"We should head to class. We don't want to get in trouble on our first day." She nodded breathlessly and followed me to our next class.

The rest of the day passed by with us passing notes and not getting caught, but nothing else interesting. After school I waved goodbye and kissed Bella on her cheek. She smiled and squeezed my hand. After seeing her off and heading to the house, I cornered Alice.

"Alice," I growled menacingly. She looked at me with wide eyes as I dug into her mind.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, ooo Ed is mad at me, seven, eight, all I did was set them up! Crap! Nine, ten..._

"Stop it Alice. You know you can't win," I said. Alice closed her eyes and sighed, defeated.

"Fine, what do you want with me?"

"Just want to know, why in the world did you have to introduce to the _only _person in the world who I would want to suck her blood?!" I finished angrily. Alice giggled nervously.

"Uh...because I can. And you love me too much too hurt me." I shook my head.

"Fine, Alice. Whatever. But this isn't done." She smiled and looked at me expectantly.

"So, what happened today?" She asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Alice pouted.

"Oh c'mon! Everyone's talking about the 'Mysterious Make-out Mayhem' in the biology room. The new boy and girl. Uh HELLO, you too fit the picture!" Damn. News really does travel fast.

"Nothing happened." I turned on my heel and walked away, with an Alice right at my heel like an excited puppy.

"Aww...please!"

"Oh go play with Jasper." A gasp was heard behind me. I whirled around to see a very dejected Alice with a full pouting face on.

"Fine, if you're going to be like that, I will go play with Jasper!" She spun and walked away from me.

"You know how wrong that sounds?" I asked, holding back a laugh.

"Ew, you perv! Go play _video games_ with Jasper! God!" Alice squealed as she walked out the door.

"Right, that's definitely what you're going to do. Yeah, totally believe you. I'm gone." I said hurriedly when I saw Alice's mutinous glare. Running toward my room, I slammed the door and sighed. Life was good. Minus the whole 'being totally in love with a girl who's blood would taste so good if you could taste it, but you can't' thing. But yeah, other than that, life was good.

--

_i love the end...makes me happy. _

_well give kudos to MissStud she's wonderful muahh!!_

_read her stories btw...they're awesome. _

_kick ass._

_well reiveiw and there will be a lusty Edward for youuu?? (i know i stole this from one my fav authors...but hey i've gotta bribe you guys some how grins evilly)_


	5. Gots to Get Her

**yay! i finally updated. i know your probably mad so i gave you guys an extra long chappy!!**

**sadly my beta is gone for a month long camp...so does anyone want to be my beta for a month till she comes back..? **

**I need one if im going to keep this story up, because you know, i never paid attetion in grammer. so i suck, so to speak. **

**Im sorry if my grammer isint on it best behavior. **

**Disclamier-dont own **

Chapter 5

_**Bella Swan**_

It's been over a week since Edward and I kissed. We haven't since then and I am _miserable_. I miss his cold touch. His caresses. And his kisses. Oh can Edward pack a punch with those lips. It's like I am falling in an artic rush. What a sweet rush it is. Alice suspects me and Edward were doing 'things'. I mean that's true and all, but nothing else has happened since the kiss.

Edward and I talked about having an 'us'. I told him another week to get to know each other before we do something we would regret—trust me; I want to do something with him that I will regret. I'm not saying that this week has been absolutely awful, but I just wish we could kiss again. The good news is that I think I'm ready to be Edwards, uh, girlfriend. Sounds funny when I say it. I can't seem to think that we are something…more. I finally got to see Emmett, what a trip that was. But I love Emmett as my own brother and I am sure he feels the same. What surprised me was Rosalie. I and she never got along but she just jumped right in. She even hugged me!

Hell must have frozen over.

It's been a week. I thought that I should confront Alice and ask what she thinks. But she told me the most unexpected news.

Alice and I talked about Edward. Apparently he just got out of a relationship with one of the girls in the Denali clan. I was shocked. I heard from Alice that they were the most gorgeous women. Apparently Edward didn't feel anything with the girl. That's mostly the reason he came down and visited. So Edward never came down to visit just because. He was never supposed to come at all. What if I wasn't like this Denali girl? What if I was some freak that he was being nice too? I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I wasn't to Edward expectations. I wanted to be with him he is everything I dream of and more. I should just leave and go back to Phoenix so he wouldn't have to see me anymore.

Alice must have noticed my flustered face.

"Bella don't you ever think about leaving. So help me god I will follow you and drag your little clumsy ass back to this very room." Her voice got higher until she shouted the end. I flinched and hung my head so that my hair was in my face.

"Alice, can I ask you something?"

"Bella you can tell me anything you know that. You shouldn't have to ask."

"Ever since the first day of school, um, well here's the thing.., I, uh, jeez why is this is hard!" I shouted. I picked up a pillow and through it across the room. The pillow landed with a thud on my door. **(A/N: Bella has her own room at the Cullens...Not for long!! MWHAHAHA! Ahem, well on with it.)** I turned and lay down on the bed with my face stuck on the pillow. I screamed as hard as I could. Boy I can tell you when I get frustrated I do throw a good fit. Alice rubbed my back and then I smelt the sweetest aroma. The perfect thing to cheer me up in a time like this and the whole Cullen family knew it too.

Damn…stupid… vampires.

"Alice did you see this coming?" I said to the pillow but I'm sure she heard me.

"Sure did, and you know you can't resist it. I know for a fact you can not." I can't believe her. I swear Alice.

I sighed heavily and sat up on my elbows, and turned around to find my weakness in Esme's hands.

"You made Esme bake it? I can't believe you!" I yelled at Alice. Her face stayed blank except for a smile. Stupid pixie, if I was a vampire I would totally throw the little devil through me window.

"Hey!" Alice shouted. I swear I thought I heard Edward laughing from his room across the hall. I ignored it and smiled at Alice.

"Oh, so you saw that? I promise you that one day that will happen." I pointed my finger at her while narrowing my eyes. I couldn't keep a straight face; I burst into giggles along with Alice.

"Esme I cant believe you baked me a German chocolate cake. You really shouldn't have. I would have just slapped Alice and told her to take a hike." I said to Esme. I smiled at Alice who was giving me the death glare, and took a piece of cake.

"Oh non sense Bella, I loved to cook. It's so rare when I get to. Enjoy it please and stay out of trouble you two."

"Sheesh Esme were not five." Alice told her.

"Well you sure do act like one, except for Bella" she came over and kissed the top of my head and I smiled, "She's an angel." Esme's musical laughter filled the room while she exited out.

"You did that one purpose Bella!" Alice shouted then pounced on me. Somehow she removed my cake and then pounced me. We fell back onto the back tackling each other.

"Emmett! Jasper! Help me!" I yelled while giggling. Alice tickled me and I was sure enough, spazing. Alice was laughing so much I was afraid her insides would burst. I took my chance to get up and run out of the door. Of course neither Jasper nor Emmett cared enough to save me from the wrath of Alice.

"You get…laugh…back here…laugh…Bella!" Alice cried between laughs. I was frantic to find a room to hide in the humongous house. I have known the Cullen's for years and I still get lost in this house. I ran down the hall and spotted a door on the right.

Jackpot.

I ran—of course stumbling along the way—into the door and sprinted in. I shut the door and rested against it with my eyes closed and a smile on my face. Turning around to face the door, I put my ear against it to listen to her. I'm sure she knew where I was, but I loved it when we played like this. The whole family always teased me. They called it 'Find the Human' much to my distaste to the name I still adored it.

"Human! Come out Come out wherever you are!" I heard Alice yelling. She sounded like she was on the second floor.

Twit.

I knew she did on purpose to let me feel confidant about myself. But hell, it worked. I sighed and slid down the door. Stupid me, I didn't even notice what room I was in. I opened my eyes and looked around the room.

There was a window on the other ended, exposing the sun just setting; twilight. To the right the wall was a door and on either side of it was completely covered in shelves and shelves in CD's. I gasped at the sight, amazing as of how many one person could own.

Completely ludicrous.

My eyes drifted to the left side of the room. A huge king sized iron bed against the wall with gold—is that silk?—sheets. There were enough pillows on the bed to at least occupy four beds. The room was gigantic. Beside the bed were a black couch, and a coffee table to accompany it.

Then it hit me.

I was in someone's bedroom. And I had no clue whose it was. As if on cue the door connected opened up, causing steam to seep out—must be the bathroom—and a figure. I couldn't see who it was, but I wasn't going to stay long enough to find out.

I hesitated trying to open the door to get out, but my hands were sweaty with anticipation. My breathing picked up, and I finally got the damn door open. I bolted out, only to be stopped and dragged back into the door. I squealed in surprise and a cold hand went over my mouth.

Whoa, déjà vu much?

_**Edward Cullen**_

What week it's been. It took everything I had not to jump Bella. But not in a bloodlust way. I craved her body more than her blood. This to me is just fine. Just another reason I don't have to drain her. Bella said she wanted to get to know me better, than try where we left off. I mean I am ok with that. But it's been a blasted week, and truth be told I think I have known for years.

It's the weekend and I want to take her out. Dinner and something else, note to self; look into place in Port Angles.

Once we got out of the car on Friday, Alice literally drug Bella into the house. I think Alice actually picked her up and carried her rest of the way. That girl has way too much energy for her own good.

"How do you deal with her Jasper?" I teased.

"Oh I have my methods." He wiggled his eyebrows at me, and his thoughts were not very appropriate. I winced and glared at him.

"Thanks for the _mental_ image mate." I scowled and ran up to my room. I sensed Alice and Bella in her room, which by the way is right down the hall from mine.

Oh great joy.

More of a reason to keep my hands to myself. But at least it was just me and her on the same floor. That was a plus.

Deciding to take a shower I walked into the bathroom connected to my room and turned the shower on all the way.

I crave the heat.

I heard Esme's refined footsteps coming up, and I smelt something repulsive. My nose crinkled; human food. She must have cooked something for Bella. I took my clothes off and stepped into the stream of the scolding water. The water beat on my back, my muscles instantly relaxing. My sexual tension was not good for me.

"Emmett! Jasper! Help me!" Bella yelled, I was suddenly out of the shower in a towel and outside of my door, trying to listen to their thoughts.

_Poor Bella, I would help her but where would the fun in that be? Nah I'll get here later. Now I need to beat Jaspers high score!_ Emmett and he tell me I'm the prude.

The boy would probably dump Rose and marry the gaming system.

_Alice, she always has too much fun with Bella. I better leave her on her own; Alice is having fun with this. _What a friend Jasper was. Well since no one is currently in trouble, I went back to the shower and finished up. I heard a door slam really close; I could have sworn it was my door. I shrugged it off, and got out of the shower.

"Human! Come out Come out wherever you are!" I heard Alice chirpy voice call. Bella must be hiding. I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist.

The sweetest aroma filled my nostrils once I opened the door. I inhaled deeply, and heard my door being opened. I looked over and saw Bella fumbling with the knob. What is she doing in my room? All my thoughts left my head as I saw her.

God she's look beautiful. In that too tight tank top, with those short shorts that are showing off here legs.

She is Aphrodite.

The man in me lost control. The one that needs her body. He needed Bella.

She finally got the door open but I quickly drug her back in. She yelped and I placed my hand over her mouth. This was way too familiar. She opened her eyes and saw that it was me, and relaxed. I removed my hand but it never left her skin. It traveled on its own. From her jaw to her cheek, down her neck…

She sighed and leaned into my touch. I smiled and continued to caress her.

"God your beautiful." I muttered under my breath. She snapped her head up to me. Oops, she wasn't supposed to hear that. I smiled sheepishly and hung my head low. I felt her fingers crawl up my chest and to my face. She lifted it up and I met her deep coffee eyes. Bella smiled and leaned into me. She was ready?! Oh god I have waited a week for this and finally it came!

Our lips met and it was like electric.

_**Bella Swan**_

Oh god.

He was a god.

How does he like me? Here I am in my most tattered clothes and he has me captive.

In his _room._

After I heard him tell me I was beautiful, I melted right there. He must have noticed. But he took it the wrong way. He smiled slightly at me then his head fell.

Right then I knew it. I was in love with Edward Cullen. It hit me, oh boy, it hit me pretty hard. I don't know what made me feel like this but I knew Edward and I. We were something.

Something _real._

My heat was pounding in my chest as my as my hand meekly made its way to his face. I cupped his chin and I met his stunning topaz eyes. I was immediately dazzled. I smiled and leaned into him.

I was never so sure in my life that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Edward. He made me feel safe and secure, not to mention he made me feel pretty—no—beautiful.

The kiss was soft. I don't understand how he could be so gentle, when he could lift a semi without breaking a sweat. It amazes me. My hands made their way to his silky-smooth bronze hair, while his caressed my cheek and other one was on the small of my back bringing me closer to him.

All too soon he broke away. He rubbed his cheek against mine and nuzzled my neck. I sighed and hugged him around his torso. I never wanted to leave this position. It was the place that I chose to be, and I did not want to leave. I buried my face in his—wait! He's not wearing a shirt. My eyes shot open and I panicked. My heart was beating out of it place and I think I was actually hyperventilating.

Edward surely sensed it and pulled back to look at me.

"Bella breathe." His sweet breathe tickled my face, and heart started to beat faster. Finally I took deep breathes. I looked at him and glared.

"What?" Edward inquired.

I cleared my throat and spoke "Your, uh, naked?" I think if Edward could blush he would have.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry, I just took a shower. I-I'm sorry." He stuttered. I laughed and shook my head. I wiggled out of his grasp and walked to the door. I put my hand on the doorknob and looked back at Edward. He stood there completely dumbfounded.

"Come to my room when you're decent." I raked my eyes of his body one more time and turned around walking back to my room.

I got to my room and threw myself at my bed and screamed into my pillow.

I was definatly head-over-heals.

**_Edward Cullen_**

She left my room and I immediatly started jumping up and down punching and kicking at the air.

I threw my fist in the air and yelled 'yes'

Just then my towel decided to give out on me. Then the best part is that Alice barged in.

"Hey Edward have you seen- whoa!" She sheilded her eyes with her hands and started to giggle.

"ALICE!" I shouted and pulled my towel up. "OUT!"

"Wow, Edward I think your bigger than Jasper, and thats saying something." She said half laughing and walked out.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and breathed deep breaths. Damn vixen. I wondered if the family would be mad at me if I ran her over?

"Not a chance Eddie!"

"Damn."

**Sha Bam! viola! so whatcha think?? Bella's ready to take Edward back in! yays. Nexy chappy they'll go out for a date! you will never guess what they do. Its going to be completely adorable. **

**Check out my recent stories too guys: Carpe Noctem, and Smother Me. There cute and a tad bit fluffy. They are my first one-shots and songfics. I am going to start a songfic series. So put me on your authors alert and see what else i have cook up! Yumms. **

**Also if you havnt noticed i changed the rating to T for now i say. But i thought it wasnt nessecary to put it at M and nothing happen. I mean pshhhh come on! lol. **

**I also changed the summary because, well it had nothing to do with what i've gotten now. **

**Again anybody willing to be my beta for a limited amount of time plz contact me!! My grammer sucks like a tootise roll lollipop, lol.**

**She!by. **


	6. Hearts Burst Into Fire

**Sorry for the late update, but life's a bitch. well this is kinda a filler. i hope it will satify everyone. Its 2 and im a tad tired. So i opt for sleep. Good old sleep.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own _Twilight._**

Chapter 6

"Edward," I giggled, "Where are you taking me?" Edward and I were wondering in the woods on a surprisingly sunny day. It is _never_ in Forks. I was happy, I missed it. I was stumbling and tripping around the forest—thankfully Edward was there to help me—and I saw a clearing ahead. I smiled and looked over to see Edward staring at me. I blushed and looked at the ground. I heard him chuckle and drag me into the clearing.

I looked up and saw a meadow enveloped around trees. Green grass swayed in the wind, with occasions flowers blotched around the place. A rock set on the far side, leveling out the stunning landscape. Smiling I looked up at Edward and gasped.

He was sparkling.

No words could describe his beauty at this moment. I wanted to hold him in my arms and kiss him until my lungs collapsed. I sighed dreamily at the exquisiteness, and leaned on him. He wrapped and arm around my shoulder and kissed my head.

"I found this while out hunting and I thought you would like it." He spoke. I looked up and saw him smiling my favorite dazzling smile.

"No Edward," I breathed and saw him frown. I laughed and took his face in my hands, "I love it." I beamed and brought his face down on mine for a kiss.

He reacted immediately, enveloping me in his cold embrace that I fell in love with. I felt us falling to the ground and noticed we were lying in the grass. Edward kissed my soft yet hard; making my want him even more than this very moment. His hands rubbed my back and up my sides; making my shirt rise a bit. I moaned in his mouth, hoping to encourage him more.

He broke the kiss and brushed his lips against my neck and ear, gently whispering 'I love you' like a mantra. His sugary voice warm my body to a point I thought would explode. My hands touched his chest tenderly, and up to the nape of his neck.

I then felt his tongue dash out and touch my skin. I moaned long and loud, the feeling had me dizzy; drunk wanting more. My nails dug into his neck and pulled him to me even more. I heard him growl low in his chest and nip my neck.

"Oh Edward I love you." I gasped. His hands went to my hip and massaged them then travel upwards. His could touch sent tingles to my lower abdomen; igniting a fire that was left dormant until now. His hands came just below my bra line and lingered.

I wanted more, so I arched my back into his hands. He responded and groped my breast firmly. I groaned and arched more into him, causing my hips to make contact with his. My eyes went wide when I _felt_ him. He was hard and stone cold. A shiver rocked through out me and my hands went to his 

shoulders then hips. I mingled with the end of his shirt. I got restless and took it off him. To my surprise, he let me. I took it off and threw it somewhere. He straddled me and leaned up. His body blocked the sun but sparkled. A goofy smiled crept to my face. Curious, I touched his chest.

His eyes fluttered close and his head tossed back. He suddenly looked to vulnerable. My fingers traced his firm shoulders, making a trail to his Pecs. I easily pushed down and giggled when I saw him smirk.

"You're testing my patience love." He groaned. My hands traced his solid stomach. I saw the hairline that disappeared into his pants, and I visibly gulped.

"Uh-huh." I said distractingly. He chuckled and swooped my into a kiss. His hand caressed my cheek and neck.

"Bella, beautiful Bella." He whispered against my lips. His breath fanned out against my face and I inhaled. His hand went to the small of my back and pulled me into him. Again, I _felt_ him. I blushed and moaned loud, I was sure someone nearby would of heard me.

"Bella why are you moaning?" Edward muttered. Didn't he know why? He had too.

My face sruncged up in confusion and looked at his smoldering topaz eyes. Edward's face then began to dementiralize and fad away, I called out to him over and over again. I felt myself shaking and a distant voice.

"Bella, wake up." A velvet sweet voice called out to me. I woke up to Edward's amused face. I forgot Edward came to my room last night, oh what a night. I slept in his arms, he placed cool kisses on my neck. We kissed for what seemed like forever. Then I had that blasted dream.

I groaned and turned over in the bed bringing the covers over my body. I cant belive I just had that kind of dream about Edward and I. I talk in my sleep! He must have heard the whole thing.

The dirty bastard.

"You heard it didn't you" I growled. I heard his musical laugh and his hand on my hip through the sheet. My body instantly began to warm at the spot. Heat coursed though my body in a matter of seconds.

When he didn't say anything but laughed. I asumed he did.

"Well my little stalker," I said and pulled the blanket from me and got out of bed, "If you don't mind I would like to take a shower," I jutted my thumb to the bathroom and grinned, "Maybe to wash my _thoughts_ clear. So please?" I pouted and his features softened to a sweet smile. Again the warmth tracked through me and my abdoman started to clench. I shifted poistion.

_Nice Bella, get all hot and bothered from one smile. Your head-over-heels._ I thought. I sighed and spun on my heals and went to the bathroom.

The shower did soothe me to an extent, but I needed to get Edward off my mind. Where's Alice?

As though someone in the gigantic house heard me, a knock was on the door. I dropped the towel from my head—which I was drying—and answered the door.

Yet again, Edward. He still looks perfect as ever. I leaned against the doorframe and raised an eyebrow, with a sly smile.

"Hello beautiful," Edward breathed and swooped in for a loving kiss. He broke away and laughed,

"What's so funny"

"You"

"May I ask why?" He nodded and wrapped his arms around me and placed his mouth near my ear. When he was closes like this I didn't know how to breathe, I trembled, and went weak. He kissed below my ear and whispered, "The way you said my name last night was the most erotic thing I have ever experienced." My knees went weak, and I fell into his embrace. I heard him chuckle and pick me up bridal-style.

"Edward, don't do that when I'm standing." I giggled.

"I'll keep that in mind when I want to sweep you off of those adorable feet."

"You think my feet are adorable?" I said, amused.

"Oh yeah." He said as of a matter of fact. I just rolled my eyes and let him carry me wherever he wanted.

"Breakfast?" he said. I gasped when I saw the kitchen. It was covered with all kinds of food. Enough to feed an army.

"Oh my god! I can't eat all of this!"

"I didn't know what to make really. I just made what was humans eat for breakfast." He looked like a child that was told that he couldn't have a toy. I melted and went to side side, taking his hands in mine.

"Edward, you did fine, I am sure that all of this," I motined to the food, "Is going to taste spectacular," I stood on my tip toes and kissed his lips.

It was like a buffet, I took out a plate and went around and picked out what I wanted. I glanced at Edward, he was staring at me. I blushed and looked at my plate. He led me to the dining room and sat across from me. I dig into my food and eat it with many 'Mmm's Edward would beam at my sounds and have the most breathe-taking smile on. I finished and sat back on the chair.

"Thank you Edward this was—just, thank you." I smiled. He nodded and grinned. Observently, I rested my elbows on the table with my head in my palms, and stared at Edward. He mimicked me and we sat there just staring in each otheres eyes. His topaz pools went on forever.

Enless honey waterfalls.

They'd sparkle at thelittlest movements, making my smiled from eye-to-eye. I still don't enderstand why he evens trys for me. Probably for the amusment. _Bella,_ I scowled, _don't think that, he really loves you._ He noticed my changed in face and asked me if I was ok. I only nodded.

"Edward" I asked a while later, "Where is everyone?"

"They went hunting," Didn't he need too? "I did yesterday."

"Are you sure you can't read my mind mister?" I teased, his beautiful crooked smile formed on his face. Dazzling me at the most.

"Any plans?" I asked as I pickup the plate and went to the kitchen to wash it. As I finished i felt his cold arms snake around my waist. Ever since last night Edward and I seemed like we have been doing this for years. And I loved the fact that our relationship is like that.

"Mmm," He started to massage my hips.

"Bella," he breathed onto my neck, causing me to shiver. "Will you go out with me tonight?" I grinned and turned around in his embrace and hugged him around his waist. My heart began to beat wildly in my chest. I was sure he could hear it. But I didnt care at the moment. I was with Edward and thats all that matters.

"Of course; wherever you go I will follow you." i placed a kiss on his chest and hugged him tighter.

How did i manage to snag a guy like Edward?

**mkk. thoughts? i know its short but like i said filler. Reveiw plzz.**


	7. Is Forever Enough?

**dont kill me please. im terribly sorry that it was like forever to update, but i was never in the writing mood, and had awful writers block. **

**However, i hope you guys like this chapter is really important. Its also a filler...kind of. I just wanted to get it out before i went away to the beach for a week. Cus..pshhh, you know i love you guys that muchh. **

**and i changed the titles to song names. i promise to put a playlist up when the stories finished. **

**Thanks to my beta, which, i rushed to edit it this. I LOVE YOU _MUTT_!! hehe. Thanks to everyone whi has waited, reveiwed, alerted, (is that right?) and requested as their favorties, this is to you.**

**Disclaimer- i do not own _Twilight._**

Is Forever Enough?

The rest of the Cullen's arrived later. Edward and I were content, in each other's arms, occasionally kissing. Mostly cuddly. Even though he was as hard as concrete and cold as the Arctic winds, he was absolutely perfect. He kept me cool and I never felt like I was resting on a rock, but a soft pillow.

A very attractive pillow I might add.

I had my eyes closed and head propped on his shoulder. My arms wrapped around his torso. His arms were rubbing circles on my back, and his lips placing kisses on my head.

Alice came into his room without knocking, yelling at me to come to her room. I sighed and pecked Edwards's lips before getting up and heading for the door.

"Pray for me Edward," I glanced at him, and then to the door, "I'm going in." I snapped my hands up near my face and pretended to hold a gun. I looked out the door both ways, I glanced back at my god, winked, and walked out into the hall towards Alice's and Jasper's room, giggling.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN!Bella Swan is at your mercy!" I ran in howling. Reaching her, I got on my knees and bowing to her repeatedly, chanting, "I'm not worthy!" I heard Emmett and Jasper's laughs from the living room. I grinned and looked up at her through my lashes. "Greetings Alice; Guard of all that is frilly and pink." The corner of her lips twitched, aching to break into a smile. I laughed and stood up to give her a hug. We let go and she immediately started in on me.

"Bella, oh my god! You're going to have so much fun tonight!" she said practically screaming, bouncing up and down. Seriously, who the hell gave her the energy drink?

"Alice! Don't you dare say a word! So help me I will drive your Porsche off a cliff!" Edward growled from his room causing me to giggle and look at Alice. She had the cutest face. I melted and hugged her tiny frame to me.

"Aw! Alice I won't let Edward lay a finger on it, I promise." Like magic, her pout disappeared and she was instantly joyous again.

"Now come on! I have to get you looking like Jessica Alba in less than an hour!" She yanked on my arm toward the bathroom and I was in my personal hell.

**\m/ \m/ \m/ \m/ \m/ \m/ \m/ \m/ \m/**

I stood in front of Alice's full-length mirror, looking at a completely different person. She _looked_ beautiful and confident. Not that I felt it now. Alice had dressed me for the cold winter, a deep red baby doll jacket with a light blue long sleeve V-neck thermal under it. I paired dark skinny jeans and black suede boots for comfort. An intricate tie pinned my hair up, and the rest of my hair was down. My natural waves and curls showed; looking elegant, cascading down my shoulders and back. Alice was light with the make up, telling me my face was too beautiful to cover up. That made me feel good. I ran my finger through my hair. I was amazed by how soft it was, I mean I didn't think it could even get any softer! Alice said that Edward would not keep his hands to himself. I spun in a circle and smiled, throwing my arms out around Alice and squeezed.

"I love you Alice," I mumbled into her shoulder. She laughed lightly and let me go.

"Now go get 'um tiger!" she said and slapped my behind. I rubbed the spot and feigned hurt walking toward the door. She winked and giggled, while I stuck my tongue out and opened the door. Stepping out, shaking my head, I didn't see where I was going. Suddenly, I bumped into something hard.

"Oof!" I started stumbling backwards; cold hands grabbed my shoulders, stopping me from making contact with the ground. I looked up and saw Rosalie looking me with an amused expression. "Oh, Rose, I-I'm sorry." I stuttered. "I didn't see you coming. Silly me, I wasn't paying attention, if only Alice wasn't being an—" I babbled on.

"Bella!" Rosalie interrupted me while laughing, shaking my shoulders a bit. "It's perfectly fine!" She smiled and let go. She started walking down the hall, not before stopping saying, "By the way; you look very pretty." She turned around and disappeared though a room. I stared down the hall. What just happened? My brow furrowed and my lip jutted out. Was Rosalie being nice to me? Apparently. I beamed and walked toward the stairs.

Edward was waiting for me at the bottom, looking like the god he is. He wore a brown button-up shirt, the first couple of buttons undone showing his sculpted chest, a leather jacket, and light blue faded jeans. His hair was still the bronze disarray sticking out in odd angles. I had the urge to run my finger through it. I resisted, leaving them twitching at my sides. My favorite smirk flashed across his face. It was so contagious that I couldn't help the goofy grin that etched my lips. He extended his hand for me and I willingly accepted.

Before he brought me to him, Jasper spoke from the living room, "Bella you look as beautiful as ever." I smiled in his direction.

Such a gentlemen.

"Thanks Jazz." He only nodded and ran up the steps, not without a gentle squeeze on my shoulder and a soft smile causing my nerves and jitters to disappear.

After he disappeared, Edward pulled me to his chest. I nestled into embrace, and I felt his breath tickling my ear. He inhaled and then sighed, "No words could describe your beauty Isabella Swan." His voice dripped with love, and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I blinked them away before he could notice. At these times I was happy he couldn't read my mind. He let go, and pecked my cheek. Heat rose in my face and I looked away.

He chuckled and said, "Come on, we've got dinner then a surprise." I groaned.

"I hate surprises. You better not have spent money on me!" I said stubbornly. He just laughed and pulled me to his Volvo.

**\m/ \m/ \m/ \m/ \m/ \m/ \m/ \m/ \m/**

Even though it was the middle of September,—of course— it was snowing. I was so happy that I left Phoenix for this winter wonderland. The heat was starting to get to me. The beauty of the white snow and the green scenery made this place breath taking. Edward and I made small talk on the way to Port Angeles. We were starting getting out our secrets. How we got on that, I do not have a clue.

I found out Edward prefers brunettes—cue blush—and, loves Mountain Lions. I giggled at that, I didn't know vampires had favorites. It was my turn to 'fess, and I was freaking.

"Promise not to get mad at me?" I try to say in the sternest voice I could muster.

"Pinky Promise," He held out his hand with his pinky raised. I smirked and connected my hand with his.

"It won't happen anyways." I muttered under my breath mainly to myself. Edward probably heard me, but I didn't care. He'll hate me.

"Come on Bella, you have to tell me now!" He huffed, "I'm curious." He reached across the middle console and grabbed my hand, giving a light squeeze. I sighed, what the hell? I thought.

I breathed in a deep, shaky breath.

"I want to be like all of you guys," whispering barley audible. "I want to be a vampire." I bit my lip and looked up at Edward to see that he wasn't looking at me but concentrating on the road. His jaw clenched, eyes tight, and one hand gripping the wheel. I swear I thought I heard a faint snap.

He still held onto my hand. But his grip tightened a little more, causing a brief amount of pain to shoot up my arm. I tried as hard as I could not to wince. Nevertheless, I couldn't help it. Edward noticed gasping, releasing my hand.

All anger disappeared from his features. It was replaced with worry.

I felt awful. He hated me now, I knew it. I should have never said anything! I mentally slapped my forehead, stupid. Alice thought nothing of it; Jasper didn't think much of the matter. Rose was pissed. Emmett, being, well, Emmett was ecstatic. Carlisle and Esme… they didn't want me throwing my life away. My time was limited! I was about to turn 18, and I didn't want to wait forever, but to live forever.

If they were to turn me, it was to be soon.

I felt remorseful. I knew I shouldn't have told him. Nice Bella, now he'll think your some kind of freak, I thought. Folding my hands in my lap, I looked out the window. The winter scenery flashing by in a blur as the car sped by.

Uncomfortable silence enveloped us. I kept twiddling with the hem of my jacket. I didn't like the silence; I needed to hear Edward's voice.

"Edward" I said the same time Edward said mine. I looked up at him and he did the same. "I know what you're thinking. 'Don't waste your life Bella'. Yeah I got the whole speech from Carlisle and Esme. All of you are wrong." I spat the last word. I wished they would get the concept. Such thick-headed vamps.

"I'm not wasting my life. I have spent half of my life with your family Edward. They are the family that I never ever had! I would do anything, absolutely anything, for them, Edward. Even becoming one of them if that's what it takes. My family consists of very few people. I am barely in contact with any of them. Only my mother and father." I paused, waiting for Edward to say something, but he stayed still. I huffed and continued.

"From what I see, there is no point of me staying a boring human. I plan to finish high school this year and then become a vampire. Even with everyone's protests, I'm sure Alice or Emmett will gladly change me. At least they think about the positives, and not the negative. And I'm grateful. Say whatever you want, it doesn't change how I feel about the subject," I finished and stared at Edward, who was wide-eyed with his mouth parted slightly. I smiled smugly and stared out the window.

A couple of agonizing moments passed and finally, finally, Edward spoke, "You are amazing Bella Swan, truly one of a kind." I snapped my head towards him, eyebrows raised.

"Um…May I ask why?"

"I have never, in my 100-some years of existence, met someone who cared so much for other people before themselves. Especially my family. Particularly a human that I never knew existed, and knew about our kind until weeks ago. Yes, I think that you are indeed wasting your life. You could experience so many things Bella, and you willingly to throw it all away to be a . . . monster." I shook my head and glanced down at my lap. Now he definitely hates me or at least very strongly dislikes me, I immediately frowned. As if he read my mind he said, "I don't hate you Bella. Even though I do disagree about it, if you feel the need, then it's your life. However, as you said, wait until you graduate. Live life while you still have the chance, promise me?"

I gazed up at him, his topaz eyes smoldering bright in the darkness of the car, and a small frown. An angel like Edward shouldn't be sad. My hand rose and caressed his cheek. He leaned into my warmth and sighed. His frown disappeared and a crooked smile appeared. "I promise Edward, with all that I posses." I breathed and withdrew my hand.

"Thank you," I heard him murmur. I smiled and captured his hand, kissing it lovingly.

**I know Edward didnt put up a fight, mostly because he's only known her for like, what? 2 weeks, and they started dating that morning. Mostly because the family has already gotton to her before him. So any questions, PM or reveiw. **

**Ok im going away!! a _week_! I promise to have the next chapter a few days after i come back. I just have to type it up for ya'. **

**ok, reveiw my minions!!**


	8. Can't Have You

Can't Have You

_**Bella Swan**_

"How did you know that I liked Italian?" I questioned as Edward opened the car door for me and offered his hand.

"Alice," Who knew one word could explain so much. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Edward chuckled and I snuggled into him. We walked into the restaurant to find a blonde hostess. She was staring down at something on the podium she was standing at. She didn't look interested in her job and lazily asked us how many.

"Two please," Edward spoke. The hostess's head jerked up at his voice. She gasped and ran her fingers through her fake blonde hair. She smiled cheerily with pearly white teeth. The hair on my neck stood up and I glared at the girl.

"Alright, if you will follow me, by the way my name is Cindy," she spoke with a heavy Texan accent. She motioned for us to follow and eyed Edward's body appreciatively. I growled low in my throat and grabbed Edward's hand. Cindy did not miss the movement and shot me an ice blue stare. I smirked and pecked Edward on the cheek. He looked surprised for a moment but then smiled my favorite crooked smile and kissed my nose. I blushed and glanced at Cindy out of the corner of my eye. Her happy face had changed dramatically to a glower that was in one word…well…bitchy. My mission had been completed.

"Here's the table," she said briefly, motioning towards a deserted booth surrounded by no one. Our own private corner. At least she did something right. We settled in and she raised an eyebrow.

"Now, if you come back to this restaurant and ask for a specific waitress, ask for Cindy Jenkins. I'll be happy to help you with all your needs." She purred and fluttered her mascara-coated eyelashes while leaning over the table provocatively with her low-cut shirt giving Edward…and me quite a view. To my surprise, Edward leaned away from her. I laughed internally at her shocked expression.

"Our waiter, please," I said shortly. Cindy got off the table and shot me one final fierce look before leaving to find our waiter.

"What a bitch," I breathed. Edward sounded his musical laugh. I could not help just laughing with him. "Well, it's true!" I defended myself.

"I know," he chuckled, "but it's just the way you said it. So…jealous." He grinned.

"Psh, I'm not jealous," I snorted and tossed my hair across my shoulder dramatically.

"Uh huh, sure you aren't. You would be if you could hear her thoughts," he winked. I grinned but then glared as the meaning of his sentence sunk in.

"What?! What. Did. She. Think?!" I demanded, gritting my teeth. His reply was cut off by the waiter's arrival. I turned around and stifled a gasp. A dark-haired, tanned guy stood in front of us and grinned with perfect white teeth. His eyes met mine and smiled even wider. I had to admit, he was pretty damn hot. I'd totally be flirting right now, but when you have a god sitting right across from you, it's not worth it. And, unfortunately, I'd already met this guy. And he had quite a secret.

_**Edward Cullen**_

_OMFG! Who is that sexy beast sitting right at the table that I'm supposed to serve?! Do I look presentable? And who is the other person who looks quite familiar? Wait a second is…is that—_

"Bella!" Our waiter cried out excitedly.

"Ricky!" Bella yelled happily and jumped up to hug him. My eyes narrowed as I watched them embrace.

_Damn, I'm so jealous._

I watched through half-lidded eyes as I saw her give _Ricky_ a peck on the cheek. I lips pulled into a snarl. Bella turned around and smiled at me oblivious of my discomfort.

"Edward, this is Ricky. Ricky, this is my date, Edward." She turned away from me to move her eyes up and down his body.

"God damn, Ricky, you've gotten _hot!" _I gaped at Bella, openmouthed. How could she say that? Did she realize I was sitting right here! Ricky's gaze shifted away from Bella and on me. His eyes raked me up and down.

Awkward.

Bella then pulled at Ricky, and she spoke softly into his ear.

"He's mine Ricky." Did she not know that I had super hearing? Bella giggled softly and winked at me.

Ricky huffed dramatically, "Fine, but promise me you'll…visit." He said the last word to me.

_Definitely visit for the love of God. _

Okay…..

_**Bella Swan**_

Ricky and I talked for a while, and exchanged numbers. I could tell Ricky really liked Edward, I don't blame him. Edward was a god.

We—I mean I ordered my food, giggling as Ricky checked out Edward again. I could he was getting a little uncomfortable.

I wonder if he knew Ricky was gay…

"Hey Edward," I murmured, my elbows on the table and my hand holding my chin. "By the way, did you know that Ricky's gay, right?" Realization flashed across his perfect features.

"Ahem, yes, of course I did."

"Uh huh." I rolled my eyes and continued eating.

**i know its terribly short, but it is what i happened to conjure up. i hope its good enough. sorry for the awfully long wait -cringes-**

**review.**


	9. AN Please Read

Sorry to post this, but I am eager to put another story out. In other words, I need my readers opinion on what I should write next, preferably a lemon one-shot, maybe even make it a muti chapter lemon fic.

If you will, please go to my profile and vote on my poll.

I prefer to write a yaoi XD, but if you disagree and want me to write something completely different, don't be afraid to speak up.

--

Here is a list of pairs I will be more than willing to do for _Twilight:_

Edward/Jasper

Edward/Carlisle

Edward/Jacob

Carlisle/Jasper

Carlisle/Edward/Jasper

Edward/Carlisle/Jacob

Jasper/Jacob

Edward/Bella

Carlisle/Bella

Jasper/Bella

Here is another list for _The Mortal Instruments_:

Alec/Magnus

Jace/Alec

Jace/Clary

Sebastian/Jace (how hot would that be? He Angel && The Demon???)

--

Again, sorry for the note, but I need your opinion so I can get major reviews :)

VOTE IN MY POLL!

Mucho gracias,

Shelby


	10. AN IMPORTANT

Ok so I decided to discontinue this story, because the mojo is gone. I am so terribly sorry. I really am. My beta and I have decided that I can't do chapter fics. Only one shots and multi fics. So I am going to keep to that.

However I will put this story up for 'sale' so if you would like to continue it PM me or just review now. I'll look over the choices and choose the person that is capable of keeping the story in line. So in the PM or review just briefly tell me a little about your writing and what you would do to make the story better, and blah, blah, blah.

I also want to rely on that person to keep it going and stay true to the plot. And actually finish it. I probably sound demanding. I feel like Juno haha. But instead of a baby, it's a Fanfic :]

So terribly sorry guys. I love that you have kept with me throughout this chaotic mess. I bless you.

_beautyattempt_


End file.
